


Soul-bound

by kmzoe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmzoe/pseuds/kmzoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two students form an unlikely pairing at the academy, a few years before Soul and Maka arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hellwise Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mostly for myself but any comments are appreciated greatly.

First day in the academy and Hellwise was already desperately looking to kill people. 

Death Weapon Meister Academy requires each weapon to find a meister on the first day of training. The only problem is that Hellwise can't seem to catch a break. 

Getting lost several times on the way there, she stopped, finally, in front of the door. If only she had taken the time yesterday to walk around rather than hiding in her room, browsing the internet. 

She slipped quietly into the classroom, taking a seat near the door. The boy to her left, a few seats over, just gave her a quick glance-over before returning his attention to the front of the classroom. The teacher had been ranting on, apparently, 'Dynamics of Soul Wavelengths', as written on the chalk board.

"And who might you be?" He suddenly stopped, strolling over in front of Hellwise, corn-rows and an army jacket seriously distracting her from his question. 

"Um...Hellwise," she replied quietly. 

"Mmmhmm. And I am your instructor, Sid, since you didn't bother to come to class on time and missed the introductions. I am not the kind of man to let certain rules slip, so if you don't mind," he stood looking at her expectantly.

Hellwise just sat there, confusion written on her face. The whole class began to stare, eyes boring into her.

"Your hood," whispered the guy on her left.

Hellwise gave a little 'oh' and pulled it off slowly, revealing her short white hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

She had always tried to hide it because her grandma told her it wasn't natural, a few too many people made fun and the rest is history. Now the whole class was staring at her. 

Sid, satisfied with the results, went back towards the front of the room, returning to the subject at hand. Hellwise just sunk in her seat, trying to hide as best she could in her black hoodie, without the hood on. "That's what you get for showing up late," she muttered to herself, hiding her face behind her bangs as some classmates eyes lingered a bit too long for her liking.

The boy to her left snuck quick glances every now and then, severely bothering Hellwise to the point that she almost stabbed him with a pencil. 

'He's probably staring at your hair,' she thought. Now immensely angered and paranoid, she began to look at him too. He had black hair, a little shaggy but not long, hair tickling his ears. He wore off-white clothing, a stark contrast to his hair, the trench coat looking garment all that Hellwise could see. She thought of Kirito, from Sword Art Online, just opposite in color. 

He caught her staring for just a second too long and their eyes met. She looked away quickly, glaring at her desk. 

"And this is where today's lesson takes us," Sid said, finally grasping Hellwise's attention on the subject matter for the first time. "A meister and weapon's soul wavelengths must be compatible for them to be able to fight together, otherwise the meister cannot wield them. I see a lot of you have found partners. Unfortunately, some of you will not stay partners because of your soul wavelengths, but do not fret. You will all find a partner."

"Yeah right," Hellwise muttered.

\------------

Class ended and Hellwise was quick to leave. She practically ran through the door and out into the hallway, black-clad legs moving fast. She only slowed when there was no sign of anyone from class. Now that the perceived threat was out of the way, Hellwise was feeling a bit hungry. 

'I wish I knew where I was going,' she thought, as she wandered around the halls. The academy was noticeably bare of maps, to Hellwise's dismay. She rounded a corner and smacked into someone. 

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said quietly. Only after she actually looked up, did she realize who it was.

"Oh, it's okay," said the boy from her class. "I was actually looking for you."

Hellwise just stood, staring at him, unable to speak coherently. He just stood there patiently, waiting for her to reply.

"Wh...why were you looking for me?"

"I figured, since you're new around here, I would help you out," he smiled warmly. 

Hellwise stuttered."How did you know I was new? I thought everyone in the class was...its a beginner course." 

"Yeah, but everyone else hung out here yesterday, you know, to learn where their classes were and meet the others. You, however, were noticably absent."

'He probably thinks you're a freak, white hair and all. Better to run than deal with this.'

"Wha...why are you following me? Stop staring at my hair!" she yelled, images of the earlier class flashed behind her eyes, the stares at her weird hair.

"Wha-?"

"Just leave me alone!" Hellwise closed her eyes and turned to run but a hand grabbed her arm. 

"Wait!" The boy looked alarmed, she didn't know why when she was the one being ridiculed. "I just...I was trying to be nice."

Hellwise just stood there, dumbfounded. She didn't know whether this guy was being serious or if he had some sort of agenda. 

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Hellwise opened and closed her mouth, thinking carefully about what she was going to say.

"How about I take you to lunch?" The boy asked before she could embarass herself again, sincerity in his blue eyes. 

Hellwise tried to find a reason, any reason, why she couldn't. Unable to come up with one she just nodded her head. The boy smiled wide and pulled her the direction she had come from.

"I'm Luke by the way. Nice to meet you, Hellwise," he said as he dragged her through the halls of the DWMA.


	2. Luke Meets One Handful of a Chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's first day at the academy and he's already met someone who is crazy... and he likes her.

Luke hadn't actually expected to find a partner on the first day of class. He warmly greeted everyone as they passed; it was just the way he did things. And everyone was warm back. Except her.

She came into class late, dressed in dark clothes, hood pulled low, and nearest to the door like she wanted to run at any minute. That image was made clearer when Sid called her out, making Hellwise, as he learned, take off the hood. Luke didn't remember meeting her yesterday, when everyone was encouraged to look around and find their way through the school so they wouldn't end up being late to class.

"The hood," Luke whispered as Hellwise didn't seem to get the memo. 

She reacted a bit slowly, but Sid left her alone after that. Luke couldn't help but feel bad for her, she didn't look like the kind of person who would purposely show up late to class everyday, but he didn't know her personally so...

Luke kept looking at her, trying to decifer what kind of person she was by just looking at what she wore and facial expressions. She seemed to dislike him constantly glancing at her, their eyes meeting for a split second before she looked away, frown deepening. 

'Why doesn't she seem to like me?' Luke pondered. 'Everyone else does...'

"You will all find a partner."

"Yeah, right," He heard her mutter.

\-------------

As soon as the bell rung, Hellwise was nowhere to be seen. Luke had a hard time trying to catch her, but since he had spent the entire day wandering around yesterday, he knew a few shortcuts. After about five minutes, he managed to bump into her as she rounded a corner.

She murmered a 'sorry' at the ground before looking at him. Recognition crossed her eyes and the frown turned to slight surprise.

"I was actually looking for you."

'She's gonna think you're a creep.'

"Why were you looking for me?" 

'She totally thinks you're a creep. Just introduce yourself and be nice, maybe she'll stop hating you for no reason.'

"I figured, since you're new, I would help you out," Luke smiled to let her know he was trying to be friendly.

"How did you know I was new? I thought everyone in the class was...it's a beginners course..."

'Maybe because you showed up to class late and are in a part of the school where there is nothing of interest, meaning you're lost.' He kept this to himself, deciding it would come off as rude.

"Yeah but everyone else hung out here yesterday, you know, to learn where their classes were and meet the others. You, however, were noticably absent."

Hellwise's eyes got wide at the end of the sentence and her voice became almost hysteric.

"Wha...why are you following me? Stop staring at my hair!" she yelled.

'I wasn't even looking at her hair, was I?'

Luke, confused beyond coherency just uttered a "Wha...?" in response.

"Just leave me alone!" She turned but Luke found himself grabbing her arm. He momentarily wondered why he did that, but pushed it aside when Hellwise looked at him, trying to decide what to tell her that wouldn't send her running again.

"Wait! I just...I was trying to be nice." Better than anything else he could come up with at the moment.

Hellwise just stood there, staring at him. Luke had never been more uncomfortably agitated in his life.

"How about I take you to lunch?" Anything to stop the quiet surrounding them... and he was trying to be nice to her after the episode in class.

The girl nodded after a moments hesitation and he couldn't hold back his smile. He pulled her in the opposite direction she was going, realizing that she probably didn't even know his name.

"I'm Luke by the way. Nice to meet you, Hellwise."


	3. Ramen Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes lunch for Hellwise and tries to convince her that he's not a bad guy. Hellwise doesn't understand why he's trying so hard.

"So this is my place," Luke opened the door with a grand gesture.

The small apartment wasn't a whole lot to look at, a few posters on the walls and two photos on the side table. 

Hellwise walked only a few steps inside, waiting for Luke to take the lead on what she should do. 

"Go ahead and take a seat anywhere, the couch is pretty comfy," he said, sensing her unease. She nodded and took off her shoes, treading lightly as the wood floor changed to carpet. 

Luke headed straight for the kitchen, reaching into the cubbard for a pot. 

"You like ramen, Hellwise?" 

"Yeah. I love it," she said, not mentioning how terrible a cook she was, and that just about everyone who was on the internet as much as she was ate ramen a lot.

"Good, because that's all I've managed to get stocked here," Luke chuckled. He opened up another cabinet filled with spices, breathing in the aroma and pulling out a few.

"So, where you from?" He looked over and saw she was sitting upright, not quite ready to relax around him. "That's cool. I'm from New York," he said after no reply.

After setting the water to boil he stuck his head in the fridge. "Want a drink? I have vanilla coke or orange soda. Also, tap water."

"Vanilla coke sounds great." Luke grabbed two and moved towards the living room where Hellwise sat on the couch, looking at his pictures. 

"It's...um...actually my favorite," she said, taking the offered beverage. Luke sat down beside her and glanced at his photos. One held four boys, the middle right one being himself. The other contained three people and a baby. 

"That one is me and my three brothers," he pointed out himself. The other three boys did have dark hair, but nowhere close to his. "And this one is my parents," he gestured to the man on the right and woman in a hospital bed, holding a tiny baby. "My uncle was there too," the guy on the left, "when I was born." 

Hellwsie looked carefully at the pictures, noticing features from both his mom and dad whenever she looked back to Luke. He smiled at her, glad that she was finally seeming to grow comfortable with him. He jumped up, remembering the boiling water and ran over to finish cooking the ramen.

Hellwise looked at his back as he worked, thinking about whether she should tell him.

"I never knew my parents," she said, rather quietly, just barely enough for Luke to hear. He stayed silent, stirring the noodles and occasionally adding spices. He got the feeling that commenting wouldn't do any good, so he just listened as Hellwise finally began to open up a little to him. 

"I lived with my grandmother for as long as I can remember. An only child. I must've begged her thousands of times to tell me where they were," she looked to the windows on the other side of the living room in thought. Luke grabbed two bowls and served up the hot ramen, going back to raid the fridge of hot sauce. 

"Bon appetite," Luke said, settling down beside the white haired girl. "By the way, I'm guessing you don't have a partner yet, right?"

Hellwise just gave him a sideways glance, telling him that he better tread carefully.

"I was just wondering if you were a weapon or meister."

Hellwise smiled a bit. "I'm a weapon. A longsword."

Luke deflated a bit. "Me too. A Pudao. Guess we can't be partners."

Hellwise almost spit out her ramen. "You actually considered me to be your partner?"

"Well yeah, I mean, when you're not yelling or pushing me away, you're kinda cool." Luke shrugged.

"You...don't even know me..." Hellwise stuttered.

Luke stopped for a second, pondering that thought. "I guess I don't...but I feel like I do. Anyway, it's not like it matters. Every weapon needs a meister and we're both weapons so it won't happen anyways. Hey, what class do you have next?"

Hellwise found herself answering, ignoring her better instinct at the notion of actually making a friend for once. "Uh, physical training and technique. I guess they're gonna look at our souls and match us up there since it's mandatory for all the beginners."

Luke slurped his noodles, glancing at the clock on the wall next to his bedroom doorway. "Better hurry, class is in 20 minutes."


	4. Stein's Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone is paired up but there's an odd number of students left. Who has to go home?

After almost being late for the second time that day, Hellwise was really glad that Luke knew the way to their second class. Most of the other students were already paired up, most of them having already gotten to know each other.

"We can meet up after class, if you want," Luke whispered in her ear. She nodded as they walked to the side of the room where weapons without partners stood, only two others.

Another professor in a lab coat wheeled his desk chair into the room at a break-neck speed. His chair hit a bump that sent him flying, landing on his back but still somehow in the chair. 

"Hello, students. I'm Professor Stein. I see we have four unmatched weapons and three unmatched meisters. How unfortunate, we have an odd number of students this year." Hellwise finally noticed the screw in his head as he played with it, examining the students. "If only I could cut one of you in half..."

A few students' eyes got wide at the comment but remained silent. Hellwise was too worried about whether she would get paired up or sent back to her grandmother's house. She glanced at Luke, who stood smiling. She was almost jealous of his confidence, but thought, 'Why shouldn't he be?' Luke was very nice and open about himself, friendly towards pretty much anyone.

Stein inspected a few in each of the groups, turning the screw in his head a few clicks each time he moved on to a new student, writing on the clipboard as he went. 

He paused in front of Hellwise. "Hm. A very interesting group indeed..." As he moved on,Hellwise let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 

Stein got to the end of the line and turned to face the whole group. "Alright, since you seven have yet to make a partnership, I will assign you one." He looked down at the clipboard in his hand. "Martika and Rose, congratulations. You are now a team." The two girls looked at each other and smiled, moving to stand next to each other. "Next is Will and Tina." Will looked over and wiggled his eyebrows at the girl. She just rolled her eyes and turned, but a blush was shading her cheeks. "And last we have Hellwise and....Natalie." 

Hellwise looked at the girl who she had just been paired with, she had brown hair, wore tons of make-up and a short skirt, and glared back at her new partner. Hellwise barely noticed Stein moving toward Luke. 

"Luke Stanton, I'm sorry but you don't have a partner. Unfortunately, you can't advance very far in our curriculum without one so, maybe next year.

Hellwise had never seen someone look so heart broken before. He slowly turned to her, eyes wide and shining, mouth slightly open. Hellwise stepped between Stein and Luke, furious. 

"What the hell? Luke is probably the most compatible person in the room! And you just kick him out?! No, no way! That's not fair!" 

"I'm sorry, Hellwise, but that's just how it is. Every weapon needs a meister to succeed at the academy." 

"What's got you so hot-headed?" Natalie asked, frowning.

"My friend is being sent home before he's even had a chance to train!" Hellwise yelled.

She turned and saw Luke sprinting for the door.


	5. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellwise goes to console Luke and try to keep him at the academy when an enemy attacks, stranding the two weapons against a dangerous foe.

Hellwise ran after Luke, ignoring the calls from her 'new partner'.

He turned in the direction of his apartment, Hellwise recognizing the hallways, and she speed up, trying desperately to catch him. 

"Luke! Luke, stop! Let's talk about this!" Hellwise was starting to run out of breath. 'Damn, he's fast,' she thought.

Hellwise's restraint broke, getting within reach and tackling the boy, just down the hall from his door. 

"Ow! Goddamn, Hellwise!" Luke yelled, trying to crawl out from under the perturbed girl. 

"Shut up and listen to me!" Luke stopped struggling, and Hellwise got off him, kneeling down in front of his face. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, noticing a tear rolling down his cheek. Hellwise sighed, "Look, I know we only just met today, but I'll be damned if I let them kick you out." 

Luke had a tiny smile appear on his face before they felt a trembling go through the building.

"The hell was that?" Hellwise's question was answered when the roof started to cave in above them. She yanked Luke to his feet and dragged him further down the hallway, a cloud of dust and debris covering the tile they were just standing on. They stopped in front of Luke's door, turning to see what could've caused the collapse. A figure began to emerge as the dust settled but that wasn't what caught Hellwise's attention. It was the black arrow, moving outward from the body, followed by an enormous presence of a soul, that caused her to tremble. 

"A witch," Hellwise whispered. 

Luke shuddered and pushed Hellwise towards his door, fumbling to find his key. Hellwise was silently urging him, keeping an eye on the figure slowly emerging from the dust.

"Well, now. What's two students like yourselves doing out of class?" The voice was female, and Hellwise looked up just in time to see the black arrow fly towards them. She squeaked a warning and took off running, dragging Luke again. He quickly matched pace but didn't take his arm away from the grip. 

'I hate running. I hate running,' was being chanted in Hellwise's head.

They rounded another corner, bolting towards the only open door in the long hallway. It turned out to be a broom closet for a janitor, Luke and Hellwise crowding against each other to fit into the tight space. Hellwise's breathing was erratic, Luke had a slight shake in his hands.

"Holy fuck, how did a witch get into the school?" Hellwise whispered.

"I-I don't know," Luke answered. They could hear the light footsteps getting closer and panic was starting to set in. 'Everyone is in class, including the teachers,' Hellwise thought. 'We're dead'.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and Hellwise got a terrible plan. She transformed her right arm into part of a blade, a long sword. Luke, startled by the sudden weapon pressing into his side, harshly whispered, "What the fuck are you doing?!" Hellwise just answered with a finger to her lips.

Poised, Hellwise was ready to strike, breathing evened out. A black arrow pierced through the door, embedding itself into the wall between the two student's heads. It jerked back and ripped the door off its hinges. Hellwise pounced, blade swinging at the body in front of her. The witch side-stepped and deflected with an arrow, never touching the ground with her heels. Hellwise spun towards her, keeping her blade between them, and rushed again, ducking under the arrows, and ran just past her, slicing at the witch's mid-section.

Luke saw it in slow-motion. Hellwise and the witch facing opposite directions just after the blow, like he was watching an anime, and Hellwise fell. Blood pooled around her stomach, and Luke saw the arrow she hadn't, red now. The witch faced the bleeding girl, laugh sinister.

"That's what happens when you try to attack a witch." An arrow poised above Hellwise's body and struck down. There was a clash of blade and Hellwise looked up to see Luke, standing between her and the witch, his left arm to the elbow now a blade almost six inches wide. 

"That was the saddest excuse for a plan-" Luke didn't finish, the witch's protrusion had batted him away.

She sneered at him, standing relaxed. "What makes you think you can do any better?"

"I'm not as brash." 'At least her attention is fixed on me now', Luke thought as he glanced at the bleeding Hellwise, the witch now between them. 

 

Hellwise could barely breathe let alone speak, so all she did was watch, bleeding out in the meantime. The arrow must've grazed the bottom of a lung, the sticky redness was pushing its way out her mouth. The black spears cut through at least one rib like butter. The pain was central in her right side but seeped out to her limbs. She hoped Luke was okay, it seemed a bit too late to worry about herself right now. 

 

Clashing metal was the only sound Luke could hear, aside from the blood rushing through his body. This witch was fast, and the many tendrils attacking him simultaneously were overwhelming. Luke knew he was losing, and losing badly. The only thing he could hope for was that someone would stumble upon them, scaring off the witch. 

An arrow came flying straight at his chest. He managed to get a blade up to block it, but the force sent him into a wall. A loud thud came from his body hitting the ground. Thoroughly exhausted, Luke struggled to look up at the witch, slowly making her way towards him. 

"Hmph, you're so naive to think that you alone could compare to a witch, on your first day no less."

"He's not...alone..." Hellwise pushed herself up with what she could muster, only to her knees. 

"Well, well. I see that." The witch turned back towards Hellwise.

"Yeah. You messed with the...wrong students today," she said, trying not to cough up blood. 

"What makes you say that?" The witch lunged for Hellwise. She rolled to the side, catching an arrow that tore through her hood, and reached out. Luke was there, meeting her halfway. Hellwise transformed into a longsword, Luke using both hands to wield her. The witch turned to see the pair, surprise written on her face (or what part they could actually see under her hood). 

"But...you're both weapons! And you're not siblings! How?!" 

"I guess we just work," Luke said evenly, rushing forward, brandishing the sword. The witch barely had time to sidestep his tremendous reach and longer weapon. Luke dodged and struck expertly, Hellwise would've been more impressed had she not been ready to pass out from blood loss. The witch became infuriated, lashing out temperamentally.

"Don't think that you're so special! You're just children!"

Luke made a swift slash, a small mark appearing on the witch's face, followed by a droplet of blood. She swiped at it, and recognized the red, fury coloring her face. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" She sent ten arrows flying at Luke, two hitting their mark. One in the shoulder and one in the hip sent Luke to the ground, dropping Hellwise on the way. She turned back to human form, too much energy having been spent to stay in that form while injured. Luke, on his knees, still had the two arrows piercing his flesh. 

"You think you can insult me, by marking my face?" The witch flexed the arrows, Luke crying out in pain. "You? A mere child?" She wiggled them again, the cries increasing. Luke struggled to remove them, his unhurt arm moving to pull out one of the buried spears. "You must learn discipline if you are to be a good meister." The tendrils' movement increased, Luke's pain turning to near screams. 

"Oh, wait. I just got another idea." The movement stopped, almost silencing Luke as well, now a mere moan escaping his lips. "I should just kill you now so I won't have to deal with you later." The witch smiled evilly. Luke half-whimpered and Hellwise looked up at the sound, just before the witch started to drive her arrows deeper into Luke. His screams echoed down the hall and Hellwise started to black out, tears running down her face.


End file.
